


Don't Wander Off the Path

by yukirei



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, wolf!Yuuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei





	Don't Wander Off the Path

_Stay on the path. There are wolves that will eat you if you wander into the forest._

The warning tumbles in his mind as he tries to keep still. His hands spasm slightly as they grip the edges of his red hooded cape. He should’ve listened. He shouldn’t have strayed from the path.

But the flowers were so pretty, almost hypnotizing as they lure him away from the well-used dirt road. And he remembers thinking that the path is still in sight as he picked a few blooms, and then another close to those trees and then those at the bushes behind it—

It’s only after he hears the snap of a twig does he realize that the path is nowhere in sight and he is deep in the woods.

And that he isn’t alone.

His eyes are drawn to the rustling bushes at the other side of the clearing. A moment later a wolf with caramel colored fur pushes past it, joining him. The wolf stands there, sharp eyes the color of ginger staring at him without blinking.

Shun wonders if this is the end and if it’ll hurt.

The moment the wolf steps closer, Shun’s breathing changes into shallow intakes of breath, heart beating faster in his chest.

The wolf’s pace is slow, almost lazy as it ambles in a circle around him. Shun gets the odd feeling that he is being assessed. By a wolf. He wonders if perhaps he looks too skinny to be a good enough meal for the wolf. And that he’ll be left alone if it thinks he’s not worth the trouble.

His thoughts distract him from the immediate danger and he doesn’t notice that the wolf is much closer until its snout pushes against him, a cold and damp spot pressing against his bare arm. He lets out an alarmed squeak and scurries away only to be stopped when the wolf growls.

Shun remembers his place. He cannot outrun this wolf and if he even tries then there’s no way it will let him escape. So he stands still again, closes his eyes and waits for the wolf’s verdict.

It startles him when he feels warm hands brushing against the sides of his face, pushing at the hood that conceals his hair. When his eyes open, he’s not greeted by the wolf but rather a boy.

A boy with the same ginger colored eyes as the wolf.

And wolf ears on sitting on top of his caramel brown hair.

And a sleek tail swishing behind him.

Shun blinks trying to process what he’s seeing. This boy is the wolf. The wolf is the boy. The wolf changed into the b—

“You’re hair’s like some of the berries in this forest…” the voice is so close, warm breath stirring soft strands of pink hair and caressing the outer shell of his ear. The boy’s voice is deeper than his but smooth and not really threatening—almost  _gentle_.

“What’s your name?” The boy sighs into his skin as he nuzzles his now exposed throat. It’s a second later before he realizes the question is directed at him. It takes another couple of seconds for him to answer because the boy is doing something rather strange with his tongue and it feels really good.

“S-Shun…”

“That’s a nice name.” The boy leans in closer and kisses his jaw, lingering close to his ear. “I’m Yuuta.”

The wolf-boy—Yuuta presses his nose against the side of his neck and takes in a deep breath. Shun shudders, hands grabbing at Yuuta’s arms as lips press against his pulse point. “You smell good.”

He feels something tugging at the fastening on his cape and it’s not long before he feels it slip off his shoulders, landing with a soft rustle on the ground just behind his feet. Yuuta moves in to lay soft kisses on the recently bared skin around his collarbone.

“Yuuta—” There are fingers brushing against the front of his pants and this time he feels a pull before the waistband loosens and droops, clinging precariously around his hips. “What are you doing…?”

There’s a soft chuckle as fingers softly trail up his sides, one heading to his back and pressing against the curve of his spine and the other…the other—

“Yuuta!”

—the other slipping in the open gap between the cloth and his skin, settling on the curve of his hip, fingers tapping lightly against the smooth skin.

“Hungry…” Yuuta murmurs before he presses his lips against Shun. It just lips against lips at first, a gentle pressure that Shun kind of likes.

But it morphs into something harder, hotter— _demanding_. A tongue slides against his lower lip and Shun gasps, lips parting the slightest bit but Yuuta takes that opportunity to slip in.

The kiss is now foreign and daunting—with a tongue curling and pushing against his own, teeth grazing lips, breaths mingling— and it scares him. He struggles as panic and an odd feeling he doesn’t know the name of fill him. He feels his pants shifting, losing hold with every jerk and wriggle. He shoves at Yuuta when he feels his chest constricting, the air coming in not enough, he whimpers at the building discomfort—

Yuuta pulls away at the sound, eyes still sharp as they take in Shun’s unfocused eyes, apple red cheeks, glossy swollen lips, rapid breathing and the slight tremble. And the sight sends a jolt to his cock, messing up his reason. Yuuta grits his teeth. There’s a part of him that doesn’t want to hurt this human, so fragile looking and innocent but it’s a part that’s being overshadowed by the need to feel skin against skin.

Yuuta grabs him by the arm and pushes him to a nearby tree, ordering him to put his hands against it. Shun obeys still a little disoriented but squeaks when he feels Yuuta pull his pants down until they pool around his knees.

“Y-Yuuta, wh—”

“Shush... just stand still. And keep your legs together.” Yuuta’s close enough that Shun can feel his body heat radiating off him. He hears rustling and feels a light brush of cloth against his bare thighs. “Keep still…keep still…”

Shun’s a jumble of emotions—confusion, fear, curiosity— as he feels Yuuta move behind him. Yuuta leans in closer, his front flush against Shun’s back as he guides himself in between soft smooth thighs. Shun jerks away at the first touch of Yuuta’s cock against his skin but Yuuta keeps him in place with a hand on his hip. “Stay.”

And Shun does.

Yuuta’s thrusts are slow and hesitant at first—the friction, the sensation making him shiver as his own starts to harden. It’s not long before the rhythm shifts and Yuuta’s thrusting faster and faster, alternating between shallow and deep and Shun’s panting as his own arousal shoots up, his fingers curl against the rough bark of the tree, rubbing them red as he tries to keep still.

There’s a feeling—of  _something_  building in the pit of his stomach and Shun isn’t sure what it is but it’s adamant and it feels like it’s close and it mingles with a sense of frustration each time Yuuta pushes closer. It’s not enough,  _not enough_ …

Shun whines his name over and over like a mantra. He needs more, something he’s not sure but Yuuta seems to know perfectly what he needs because he doesn’t miss a beat in his movement as he wraps a hand around Shun’s erection.

And it’s exactly what he’s looking for.

Shun moans, back curving as he pushes against Yuuta’s hand. Yuuta growls—an oddly approving sound—as he bites into Shun’s shoulder and increases the pace of both his hips and hand.

Yuuta’s climax comes first, his howl muffled against Shun’s shoulder as his hips push forward one last time. Shun’s comes only a few seconds after and he spills himself on Yuuta’s hand.

Breathing hard and shallow, Shun’s legs wobble and he almost falls down but Yuuta catches him around the waist. He moves to sit down, leaning against the tree for support and setting Shun between his legs. He buries his face against the soft pink locks and murmurs contentedly, arms looped around Shun languidly.

“Yuuta?”

Yuuta makes a questioning hum but doesn’t move from his position.

“Can I get my pants?”

Shun feels Yuuta shake his head against his shoulder and his lips moving against skin. “What was that?”

Yuuta lifts his head up to look at Shun, one corner of his lips curved upwards. “I said later. We’re not done yet.”

Shun doesn’t know what else to do but blush.


End file.
